A New Life
by Sczion
Summary: He was done. Nothing left. Just going through the motions while waiting for death. And then it all changed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. Then again, as a minor I can't legally own anything, so this feels rather redundant.**

**Yeah, I got swept up on the DxD craze as well. Issei is a rather unique main character and the series as whole has a lot of potential. As such, here we go.**

**On another note to any fans of my other story: I haven't given up on it. I was just waiting to see where the GMG arc went and now I'm thinking of the repercussions that my modifications would have on it. That and trying to recover from the enormous kick to the nuts that was Jura vs Laxus (and most of the last event, really).**

**Much like im my other story, if you have any questions about the story, they might be answered in the author's note at the bottom, so check that before reviewing. If they aren't, feel free to ask them in your review. If they are answered but not satisfactorily, feel free to say that as well.**

**By the way, there are some Kur0Kishi influences here, but they're not very noticeable. Hopefully.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy this story.**

**-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

In what would have seemed downright heretical to him only a few months earlier, Uzumaki Naruto was not bothered by his death.

Granted, he wasn't the suicidal type, and he wasn't exactly eager for it. He just wasn't very bothered, either. At the ripe old age of seventeen, he had accomplished all he wanted to. There simply wasn't anything left in life for him. That was how things were ever since he'd found himself in this crazy world.

He'd been found in an alley, barely alive, and had faked amnesia upon awakening. His Uzumaki blood, though diluted, still made him appear a bit younger than he actually was, so the doctors had assumed he was seventeen instead of nineteen. It had taken a long time to get used to such a different place, but he was proud to say he'd mostly managed it in just a few weeks. Then came the issue of his guardian.

Since he was still a minor in their view, and one who seemed to have very little knowledge of modern life at that, they'd wanted to send him to an orphanage. Naruto was against it, since he had been caring for himself since he was six and had no intention of stoping at this age. As such, despite the doctors' advice, he had applied and been granted emancipation. He'd then gotten a job at a convenience store and rented an appartment that was basically just an hallway barely large enough to accomodate a futon and a small closet. Aside from rent, his only expenses were food and laundry.

It was a peaceful life. There wasn't an abundance of luxuries, yes, but he'd been through worse on missions. For the first time in years he could relax without worrying about fighting. The fact that his chakra coils had shriveled to the point of leaving him with smaller reserves than the average academy student. It almost as if the universe was telling him that he didn't have to fight anymore. His world was safe, and now he could rest.

And then it all came crashing down.

It happened a few days after his release from the hospital. Apparently, a rich businessman had heard the heroic tale of an amnesiac boy trying to survive on his own and had been so moved he'd offered a scholarship for the prestigious Kuoh Academy. Anyone else would have been touched by the offer, but Naruto was from a world where offers like that were usually poisoned, often literally so. Not to mention he was either in an alternate dimension or in the future, so it wasn't a stretch to imagine that someone had noticed his arrival and was interested in what he could do, probably not for good reasons. Nevertheless, one of the things he'd been taught was that the last thing you did when you didn't trust someone was let them know.

So he'd taken the bait and started attending the academy as a senior. He worked hard and cheated even harder for average grades, all the while being careful to see if anyone stood out as a possible suspect. His conclusions were rather surprising.

The first thing he'd immediately noticed was that Shinra Tsubaki, whom he sat next to, was not human. He had no idea just what that meant, he just knew she wasn't. A quick visit to the Student Council room had told him that the other members were the same. He wasn't sure what to do about that. He wasn't a stranger to non-human sentient species, but he wasn't used to said species looking exactly like humans. For the moment, he decided not to do anything. He didn't know enough to be proactive at the moment.

The second thing he'd noticed was that Shitori Souna, the president of the council, tended to observe him when she though he didn't notice. That raised the odds of her having something to do with his scholarship, but not enough to confront her about it. She could simply share his suspicions, after all.

Months passed this way. He did all he could to present himself as completely average, hoping to either make whoever was after him lose interest or underestimate him in the event of a confrontation. He supposed the confusion about his age was helpful with that, no matter how much it had annoyed him at first. He also trained, trying to be prepared for anything. After three months which saw him go from having as much chakra as Sakura did when she entered the academy to as much as she did when they graduated. At that same rate, he'd have as much chakra as he did back then in four-hundred years.

Really, even if he had work, school and trying to blend in with society to distract him, he couldn't help but feel like an asshole for being born with such huge reserves if this was everyone's average rate for improvement. At least he'd managed to come up with a proto-Sage-Mode of sorts, where he only took in a little natural energy in a few seconds for limited sensing abilities, before coming here, otherwise he'd be completely blind.

The only thing wrong with the average picture, aside from his backstory, was the fact that he didn't really have friends. He'd simply grown up in a way so different from everyone else's that he didn't really have anything in common with them. It was nearly impossible to form more than superficial bonds when there wasn't really anything to bond over, so he mostly kept to himself. It was lonely, he'd admit, but not as much as during his childhood.

The exceptions to that were the 'Pervert Trio', as his juniors Hyoudou, Matsuda and Motohama were known among the student body for their habit of peeking on the girls and overall acting in ways even Jiraya would have called overboard. He had a lot of fun pranking them in secret, both because he found their actions deserving of it and because he saw it as symbolic payback for everything his godfather had put him through during training.

That and it was really, really funny.

He'd never expected to find one of them in this situation, though.

He'd been walking back home from his job when it happened. The park was where he sometimes stopped for a little while, as it was the closest thing to the woods of Konoha he'd seen in this world. When he'd seen Hyoudou talking to a shifty-looking older man from afar, he'd figured it was just a normal drug deal, rolled his eyes and started heading in another direction.

Then the man sprouted wings from his back.

Many thoughts came to Naruto's mind right there. The first one was that the man wasn't human and the second that he resembled romantic depictions of angels in this world, followed by wondering wether the people at the Student Council were the same. And finally that Hyoudou being connected to the supernatural explained a lot.

A covert approach revealed that last thought to be false, though, since his junior clearly had no idea what was going on.

And then the man formed a spear of light and ran at the boy.

Naruto figured that was time to act. Even an incredibly perverted junky like Hyoudou didn't deserve to die like that. Plus, this was a good opportunity to find out just what the hell was going on in this city.

The blonde enjoyed the man's look of surprise when his right arm was grabbed just before the spear could come into contact with his victim's body. The surprise quickly turned to pain as the blonde pulled him in his direction before violently slamming his elbow on his face. A crack was heard, signaling a broken nose, before a knee met suit-covered ribs. Naruto used the positioning to quickly break the man's right arm at the elbow while stepping on his knee with the leg previously used to attack the torso. As the man screamed, a powerful kick met his crotch, driving him to his knees, where a knee slammed into his face, knocking him out.

Naruto lowered his leg and looked at the shocked brunette. "See, this is what happens when you don't say no to drugs: people try to stab you. I hope you've learned your lesson here." He said, trying to relax the boy who was clearly about to panic. In retrospective, he'd probably been a bit too violent in dealing with the man.

"W-what... Y-you are... Uzumaki-s-senpai?" His attempt had failed, apparently. It seemed nearly being murdered and then watching his attacker be savagely beaten wasn't the kind of thing the other boy was used to. Naruto blamed the culture clash again. Nevertheless, it was time to change tactics.

"Are you alright, Hyoudou?" He asked in the gentlest tone he could muster. That seemed to have an effect. His eyes weren't unfocused anymore, at least.

The boy shook his head before looking around, spotting the broken form of the angel and immediately averting his eyes. "Senpai... What's going on here? Why did he try to... To kill me?" The obviously confused brunette stammered out.

"If you don't know, then we're on the same boat." Naruto answered, not letting his confusion show. Now that he paid attention, he noticed that not only did the angel not feel like the people at the Student Council, but that Hyoudou did, even though he had been fully human just three days earlier. Just what the hell was going on? He could see that the brunette truly didn't know what was happening, which just made the whole situation even stranger. Luckily, there was someone there just ripe for the interrogating. "Let's ask-AHHH!"

The angel had recovered.

The angel had recovered and attacked.

The angel had recovered and stabbed him in the leg, right through the femoral artery.

Issei screamed as the blonde retaliated with a punch to the face that rocked the suited man enough for him to remove the spear that was impaling him and stab at his heart. Unfortunately, the man still had enough presence of mind to avoid the fatal blow, but his injuries ensured he didn't get away unscathed, the construct buried in his wing being a testament to that.

"How... dare you... do this to me! I'll kill you!" The angel stammered out through the pain, glaring hatefully at the blonde, who was more worried about the rate at which he was losing blood. Even in a more peaceful world, it seemed letting down one's guard even once still meant death. He entered his proto-Sage-Mode, hoping that the natural energy would help stop the hemhorage. At least his opponent couldn't really walk either, so they were both more or less stuck in place.

"Get away, Hyoudou. I'll deal with him." He said, not even waiting for a response before drawing a few shuriken from a storage seal in his pocket, surrounding them with wind chakra and throwing them at his opponent's head. The man turned his head to dodge but didn't expect the wind coating. One shuriken left a small cut on his face while the other two cut straight through his right wing. The man screamed in pain as a jet of blood hit the floor before another volley of shuriken came at him, accomplishing only a few small cuts as their owner's accuracy was affected by blood loss. The angel created another spear as more shuriken were drawn.

"Please stop this." A calm voice asked. All three males turned in its direction as a red-headed girl wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform came forth from the treeline. Naruto and Issei recognized her as Rias Gremory, a senior who was widely considered the most beautiful girl of the academy. Naruto, however, was more concerned with another thing about her.

Namely the fact that she felt just like Hyoudou.

"Fallen angel-san," She continued as she stood besides Naruto. "my name is Rias Gremory. This city is my territory. I would ask you to stop your assault on them."

"Are you kidding me? Even if you are the sister of a Satan, that brat humiliated me! Look at this! You can't expect me to just let him go!"

"That boy was defending his junior, my servant, whom you attacked. He clearly didn't know what you were. It was simply your fault for being caught off guard." She retorted. The man seemed angered by that and started raising the spear. In response, she raised her hand and surrounded it with some sort of red energy. "Leave or I will make you leave." She stated.

The man glared at her hatefully before tsk-ing in derision."The power of destruction... I'm too injured to deal with that." He said before dissolving his spear and relaxing his stance. "Still, you should take better care of your servants. You never know when someone like me might come around and kill them." He said in a futile attempt to seem in control of the situation.

"I shall keep that in mind. And I'd appreciate it if you were more thorough in checking your targets. You might not survive next time." She recomended with an angelic smile.

The man's smile faded a bit and his useable hand flexed, but he managed to stay in control. "Yes, I'll do that. My name is Donnaseek. Have a good night." He said before proceeding to walk away with as much dignity as a fallen angel with a pierced wing, another wing barely in one piece and a broken nose, arm and leg could muster.

Naruto didn't hear much of the last parts of the conversation, however, as the bloodloss had taken away most of his cognitive skills. When he fell to the ground after Donnaseek's departure, he didn't hear Issei's panicked cries either.

A few months ago, Uzumaki Naruto would have never accepted death. He would have fought against the creeping darkness with everything he had and stayed on his feet until he got to a hospital through nothing but sheer willpower.

However, a few months ago Uzumaki Naruto still had a purpose in life. Now, however, he had none. His world was at peace, even if he was no longer in it. His people were safe. The Curse of Hatred had been lifted. He had accomplished all he wanted to in his life. His death would screw up the plans of whoever wanted to use him. He could die with no regrets.

Yes, that sounded good. He could die with no regrets and meet his parents and godfather and Sarutobi-jiji and Neji and everyone else again. A good death.

_'Yes, a good death.' _He thought to himself as he faded away.

-OoO-

"Senpai! Senpai, wake up! Senpai!" The whole day had been an emotional rollercoaster for Hyoudou Issei. First it had started with an odd dream about his gilfriend growing wings and killing him, then he'd found out his friends didn't remember being introduced to said girlfriend before discovering the pictures of her on his phone seemed to have vanished while her phone number apparently wasn't connected to any phone even though he remembered calling her. As if that wasn't enough, his body seemed to have changed somehow, making him feel extremely weak during the day and superhuman after the sun had set. Seriously freaking out, he'd gone to the park and ended up in the fountain where he was killed in the dreamonly to run into a man who also grew wings from his back and proceed to try and stab him as well. The brunette was ready to write the whole thing off as another dream when someone he recognized as one of the popular guys he and his friends loathed (even if this one didn't seem to notice as his fans were fewer and not as overt as, say, Yuuto Kiba's) stopped the man and proceed to violently beat him up. The blood made it pretty clear that it was not, in fact, a dream. His senior had then said something he hadn't quite gotten before the suited had woken up and there was more fighting and even more blood and then one of their school's greatest beauties had shown up and started taliking to the suited man and then Uzumaki-senpai had collapsed and there was more blood and Issei just DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON! 

"Calm down Hyoudou-kun." Gremory-senpai said as she rubbed his back soothingly. "It'll be fine. I'll heal him, okay? He will be fine tomorrow." She continued. At any other time, he would have been thrilled at having such a beautiful girl paying attention to him, but he was too upset at the moment to focus on that.

"B-but senpai is bleeding! He's lost so much blood! We need to get him to an hospital! We-" His frantic reply was cut off when the girl hugged his head to her chest. _That _got a rise out of him, and a small corner of his mind was ashamed to note that his thoughts were now filled with perverted images rather than worry for the senior bleeding out right next to him.

"Uzumaki-san will be fine, Hyoudou-kun. I can heal him, but first I need you to calm down, okay? Can you calm down for me?" She asked in a soft tone. Distracted as he was, Issei could only nod. "Good. Now, I need to go home, okay? I'll go heal Uzumaki-san and then tomorrow I'll send someone to get you and then I'll explain everything that's happened to you these past few days, okay?" Issei nodded into her cleavage once again. "Good. Now you have to go before your parents get worried, okay?" A third nod and she let him go.

Issei stood up shakily and proceed to walk away from the clearing. When he got home he barely paid attention to his parents' concerned questions about his appearance, simply saying he was fine and didn't want dinner, and then got to his room, fell upon the bed and tried to forget everything that had happened on this day.

Sleep would not come easy to him.

-OoO-

Rias Gremory watched on in worry as her newest Pawn walked away unsteadily. She supposed it was only natural. After all, he had been a normal human before she'd revived him, and still didn't know he was a devil now, so it was only natural he'd react like that to attempted murder, violent rescue and then the death of his rescuer. Still, she had her Knight and Rook making sure he got home safe, so she knew he'd be fine for tonight. Tomorrow she'd explain everything to him and the currently dying blonde next to her. From what she knew of him, a feel or look at her body should be enough to make him do what she wanted, so it shouldn't be too hard to motivate him. After that he'd start bonding with the group and then she wouldn't have to do that anymore. Hopefully.

Once Issei was out of sight, she turned to her fellow third year. He'd shown good fighting skill in defeating a fallen angel, even if a weak one, so easily without the use of a Sacred Gear, and even showed he was armed despite clearly not understanding what was happening, meaning he was more than he seemed. That alone would have made him a good servant, but she also knew her childhood friend and rival seemed to have some interest in him, so getting one over her was a nice bonus. Plus, he'd defended her servant, even if he didn't know Issei was her servant, so she was obliged to repay him.

She took out a red pawn, her last one, and was surprised to see it was enough to revive him after his previous showing. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she performed the cerimony and then stopped the bleeding. Any further healing would have to be done in private and at her home since she didn't know where he lived.

She briefly wondered how he'd react. Waking up in an unfamiliar place with a beautiful naked woman would probably be odd, but considering he was a teenage boy he probably wouldn't dislike. Then she'd talk to him while in order to leave him more relaxed and let him know that she'd explain everything in her club room after school. As for motivation, she'd start by reminding him that she had saved his life and then do it like she would to Issei.

Yes, she could see it now. Her immediate future looked bright, even if the extended one did not.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

**Well, this was it. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, as usual, here are the answers to questions you might have.**

**Donnaseek - He was caught offguard by Naruto, otherwise he would have put up a slightly better fight.**

**Naruto - This Naruto is much like those old men who've accomplished everything they wanted in life and are just going through the motions until they die. Hence why he doesn't seem as much of a determinator as in canon. As for the part where he let his guard down, he didn't know that angels and devils and everything else recover quicker than humans.**

**Naruto's beneficiary and the fact that Issei only took seven pawns this time around - Plot points to be revealed later, as well as what happened in the two years between where canon is and the time Naruto arrived at the DxD world.**

**And that's all for now. See you next time.**


End file.
